Best Of Me
by klainergleek101
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are juniors in high school. They are just Blaine and Kurt nothing special about them at all. But maybe just maybe someone isn't who they say they are. (this story is set in the year 2013 where Kurt and Blaine a juniors about to start summer) rated M for later


**TWITTER: DevonPopStar Hello Fans. got some good news coming your way soon. 3**

Kurt's phone went off as he was standing at his locker waiting for Blaine to show up. He did not understand what was taking him so long. So when his phone went off he thought that it was Blaine texting him but nope it was just a tweet alert from the famous pop star Devon. Kurt looked at his twitter and smiled wondering what the news was going to be. As soon as he retweeted it and favorited it he put his phone away to get the books for his next class. Still wondering where Blaine was. It was not like him to not be here after class. There lockers were right next to one another.

As Kurt closed his locker he saw Blaine running up to him. Looking like he just woke up and didn't take that much time on his hair. Which was unlike Blaine he loved his hair being a tangled mess and this was not like Blaine at all.

"Blaine are you alright there?" Kurt asked as Blaine made his way to the lockers. He smiled and gave Kurt a quick kiss and opened his locker. "I am alright Kurt, just been a long morning for me. Woke up late and didn't even have enough time to gel my hair down all the way. But I brought it with me to hit up the bathroom before classes." He said smiling as he took his books out of his locker.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "That is unlike you Blaine waking up late, were you up all night doing something last night?" Kurt asked as Blaine closed his locker. "You could say that, homework has taken up a lot of my time. Guess I went to sleep before I set my alarm and just woke up late. But now I need to go fix my hair so I will see you after class." Blaine asked and gave him another kiss before he went off to the bathroom. Standing there Kurt smiled but was thinking that there was something off with his boyfriend. He just was not able to put his finger on it.

* * *

Blaine got to the bathroom fast because he knew that he needed to fix his hair, today he was just in a rush with having to do a few things that he was almost late to school so he didn't have time to fix his hair right. As he looked in the mirror to make sure that the hair looked just right he heard the first bell go off. Knowing that he couldn't be late to class. It was one promise that he made to his father when he started doing what he was doing. Knowing that he needed to send something really fast but that was going to have to wait until first class was over.

* * *

As Blaine and Kurt made their way to the choir room for glee Blaine walked up to Mr. Schuester and asked if he was able to leave for a little bit. Mr. Schuester told him that he was able to leave class for a little while.

When Blaine stepped out into the hall way he took out his phone. Knowing that he needed to do this now and then it would give himself about five minutes before he was to enter the class again.

**TWITTER: DevonPopStar NEWS… right well the news that I have for you all is… TOUR**

As soon as that tweet was sent his mentions went like crazy. Though knowing that he wanted to answer a few but he would not be able to at this time.

**TWITTER: DevonPopStar I love all the questions, can't answer right now but ill do a Q&A Later**

He sent that then logged out of his twitter and took a few deep breath, walked around the school for a little while, then went back to glee club. Everyone was smiling and talking when he walked in but he acted like he did not know what they were talking about at all. He just walked to his seat next to Kurt and held his hand. "What is everyone one talking about?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat there waiting for some order to come to class. Before Kurt was able to answer Mr. Schuester started to talk. "Alright everyone take a chill pill just because this popstar Devon…" He said and Rachel just got up and started talking about how he was not just some pop star that he was THE pop star Kurt looked over at Blaine. "He is going on tour soon. Don't know date or anything at this moment but he supposed to be doing a Q&A later and maybe we can get dates soon and he comes to Ohio."

Blaine smiled, knowing how much his boyfriend loved Devon. "Lets hope that he does so that you are able to go see him live. That would be amazing wouldn't it." Blaine said, knowing that he was lying though his teeth but there was no way that Blaine could tell Kurt.

* * *

It seemed that the rest of the day went by and school was over. Blaine told Kurt that he had a few things that he needed to do and that they would get together this weekend for a date night. Kurt smiled and hugged his boyfriend as they went their own ways.

Blaine went back home and opened up his twitter and logged in as Devon. Knowing that he promised his fans a little Q&A

**TWITTER: DevonPopStar: Time for those questions. Send them to me with #DevonTour2013**

Before he knew it the tag had about 400 questions already. Blaine never looked at who he was replying to just the questions and sent them out.

**TWITTER DevonsGirl123: DevonPopStar When is the tour going to be? #DevonTour2013**  
** DevonsGirl123: This summer. Going to be the whole summer :)**

** LostOfLove: DevonPopStar: Is there going to be VIP for the tour? #DevonTour2013**  
** LotsOfLove: there is going to be VIP don't have much information about that just yet.**

There were a lot more questions that he saw and answer. He been answer questions for the last thirty minutes. Knowing that he was going to have to get off soon. He looked and saw that there were more questions coming in. That he was already a WWTT with his hashtag. His fans were the best.

**TWITTER: BroadwayStarH: DevonPopStar: Was wondering if you were going to come to Ohio this time around #DevonTour2013**  
** BroadwayStarH: I should be, I believe that it is the first or second stop on the tour.**

And right as he did that he looked at the person who sent that questions in and knew that it was Kurt. He looked at the profile picture and it was Kurt and Blaine. He just answered his own boyfriends question and with in seconds of that being sent out he heard his text message tone go off. He looked over and it was Kurt sending him a text of the screen shot of what he just sent him. He was so happy he got a reply from his idol. The only thing that Kurt didn't know was that he was **dating his idol.**

**TWITTER: DevonPopStar: Thanks for all those questions, i need to get going but i love you all and have a great day 3**

He logged off and picked up his phone and smiled as he sent his boyfriend a text back. Knowing that "Devon" was going on tour and was going to Ohio. Blaine had to make sure that he was not going to find out who he was. That wouldn't work out at all.


End file.
